


In This House

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Happy Ending, Haunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Being a ghost is lonely. Even in a house with three others ghosts. The undead just dont make the best roomates(Read Notes Please!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow ko how come your mom lets you write TWO ghost fics  
> SO ive sort of lost motivation to write eddsworld fics because of the drama thats going on. im not gonna stop writing persay, just kind of. tone it down. i have a lot of fics queued up to post anyway so its not like there wont be updates. 
> 
> I dont have any of my own ideas for fics so feel free to suggest ideas!!! shipping included

Edd sat on the bed, kicking his half-transparent legs. Being a ghost wasnt all it was cracked up to be. If you werent vengeful you didnt have a lot to do. So he usually spent the day watching the humans who lived in the house he haunted. Who were out right now. All he had to do now was try to avoid the three other ghosts that haunted this house.

Edd hadnt expected to die in the way he did. Stabbed in the chest. Murdered. As he thought of it he fiddled with the knife that was plunged into his chest. It didnt hurt anymore. All ghosts had some way of showing how they died, he learned. Which opened a door to a plethera of horrific appearences. How unfortunite.  
The only thing he liked about being a ghost, aside from invisibility from humans and intangibility, was how he had a slight green hue. Just like the color of his favorite hoodie. He found all ghosts had their own unique color. How cool was that? He heard from someone it was the same color as their soul. Edd didnt know what a green soul meant. He hoped it wasnt bad.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden voice. 

"Hey."

Edd invoulentarily flinched. He had gotten jumpy since his death. The fear of murder stuck with him. He turned around, hoping this person wasnt one of his lesser-favorite housemates. He wasnt worried it was a human. Humans couldnt see them.

He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was Tom. Tom was one of the more tolerable of the othet ghosts. He was still morbid and depressing but he could hold a conversation.

He had a faded blue color, almost grey. The color was sad and faded.

It was the same for everyone who had died by suicide. 

They were less visible than other ghosts. And less colorful. But Edd could see him just fine. He wouldnt have minded Toms odd color if it werent for his..lack of eyes. Edd wpuld have believed they were linked to his death but the black noose around Tom's neck said otherwise. It hung loosely and trailed down to his elbow before it was seemingly torn off. Knowing how he died it wasnt suprising why Tom was so depressing.

"Hey, Tom." Edd said. He gave Tom a smile. Tom didnt return it.

"The humans went out?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. About an hour ago. I dunno why.." Edd said.

"Maybe theyre at a movie or something. Dont couples to that?" Tom asked. Tom had told him a while ago that hed never been in a relationship. Edd felt kind of bad for him. He died never knowing love. 

"Sometimes." Edd said. He wasnt too experiened with love either. 

"Tell me when theyre back, ok?" Tom asked, and floated back, starting to fade through the wall. 

"Wait!" Edd cried. Tom phased back through the wall. He looked confused.

"What?" 

"I was, um..hoping you could stay with me a little longer?" Edd asked.

"Why me?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. "I dont get why you seem to like me."

"Youre the only one of the other ghosts I can stand. The others are just..too much. I  can actually talk to you." Edd explained. It wasnt completely a lie. But he felt much, much more than that. He didnt know if ghosts could fall in love or not. But he was pretty sure he had his answer as a green flush slightly colored his face. Like he was blushing.

"Um..okay." Tom said. He sat down on the bed next to Edd, fiddling with the end of his noose. "What do-" 

He was cut off as there was a loud crash from downstairs. Edd flinched. Tom put a hand on his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"Looks like theyre getting rowdy.." Edd said. 

"Which one?" Tom asked amusedly. "I should probably go check they didnt break anything expensive. The humans wouldnt like that." Tom said, standing up. Edd didnt like how Tom just called them 'the humans' but didnt comment. 

Tom sunk through the floor and was gone. Edd sighed and decided to follow him, letting himself fall through the bed and into the first floor. He stopped himself midair. He was in the kitchen. He couldnt see anything broken from where he was. 

He looked as the door as he heard the knob turn and two people walked in. Edd smiled. The humans had come back home! 

Their names were Paul and Patryk and they were married. Edd thought it was cool he got to haunt the house of a gay couple. Made things more interesting. He had always been supportive of LGBT rights and was pretty sure he was Pansexual himself.

He watched them carry in groceries, smiling. They set the plastic bags down on the counter. 

"Want me to help you put them away?" Paul asked. At first, Edd had trouble telling them apart because of their similar names. But he learned that Paul was the one with bushy eyebrows and he always had a cigarette, and Patryk was the taller one with long hair. 

 

"I can do it on my own. But thank you." Patryk said, smiling at Paul. Paul huffed and Patryk laughed. He leaned down a bit and pressed a kiss against Paul's lips. The smaller man relented and smiled, leaning into the kiss happily. 

"Awww.." Edd said, pressing his hands to his chest and making sure to avoid the knife handle. He felt his heart melt at the scene. Almost like the knife in his chest hadn't plunged right through it all those years ago. 

But the warm feeling of happiness he got was shattered as there was a loud scream. He fell out of the air in shock and remembered to make himself tangible when he was less than an inch from the floor. He landed hard on his elbows and looked around, confused. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. 

A familiar ghost was hovering near the ceiling, doubled over in laughter at Edd's reaction. It was hard to mistake this man. Mainly because of the disturbing scars that covered the whole right side of his body and the lack of a right eye. 

Tord was definitely not someone Edd would consider his friend. His sense of humor revolved around other people's suffering. Mainly Edd's. Another reason Edd didn't like him very much. Plus he was hard to look at. Edd didn't like to be judgmental about others appearances but..Tord was different. It was both hard and easy to tell how he died in the first place. Obviously he had been in an awful accident. But the reason made you feel a lot less bad for him. 

He had been working on what he described as a 'giant robot'. He was planning to invade a government facility and take over the world. Tord had been so close to finishing it when he accidentally overheated it on a test run of it's abilities. It exploded with him inside and he bled out slowly after. The explosion happened on his right side so he was covered in bloody scars that he had to live with forever. He honestly didn't mind them. He thought they made him more intimidating. 

And Tord wondered why none of his fellow ghosts would talk to him. 

"Hey, Tord." Edd grumbled as Tord was still laughing, wiping tears from his one eye. 

"C-christ Edd, you s-shoudlve seen your face!" Tord laughed. "You scare so easily!"

"Not like thats related to my death or anything.." Edd muttered. He stood up and brushed himself off. It wasn't like he had dust on him. He just liked doing it. 

"Ah, the lovebirds are back." Tord said, looking at Paul and Patryk. He floated down to the floor and pulled one of the bags to the edge of the counter while the two's backs were turned. He smiled and watched as the bag fell to the floor. Paul turned around. "Ill get it." He said, going to pick up the fallen bag. When he bent over Tord poked him hard in the back. He yelped and straightened back up. 

"What's wrong?" Patryk asked.

"It felt like something jabbed me.." Paul said, rubbing his back. 

"Maybe it was a ghost." Patryk mused, wiggling his fingers. Paul rolled his eyes. Tord smirked. They didn't know just how right they were.

Edd sighed. He hated when Tord was around. He was just so mean..he was an awful person in life and an awful person in death. He was just so hard to like. Edd floated up through the ceiling, away from the humans and ghost. He thought he was safe for about a second before Tord appeared behind him. 

"Why'd you leave?" Tord asked.

"Um.." Edd said. He faced Tord nervously. 

"I was-uh-I" Edd stuttered. He didn't want Tord to be mad at him. Tord got scary when he was mad.

"I was…gonna go check on Tom! You seemed, uh, fine on your own with Paul and Patryk so I thought Id leave you to it!" Edd lied. 

"You didnt want to stick around and watch the show?" Tord asked. Edd swore he looked slightly hurt for a moment. But Tord just shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

As Tord disappeared again, Edd swore he heard the ghost whisper something along the lines of 'whats so good about Tom?'

Edd let out a breath but was immediately startled by a crashing sound. He wanted to shoot something. What NOW? 

He noticed the bathroom door was cracked and walked over to it, peeking in. A man was staring into the mirror, inches from it, looking distressed. He was gripping the sink hard. Edd could see a shampoo bottle had been knocked over. The man's chest was heaving up and down. 

"Um..Matt?" Edd asked softly. The man seemed startled and looked over at him. He immediately relaxed and a soft purple flush covered his face. This ghost had a dull purple hue, greenish just like Tom. He, too, had committed suicide. Edd felt bad because he looked the youngest of all of them. He was skinny but tall and had a beautiful face. Though there were discolored spots around his mouth that Edd could only assume was vomit. 

Sort of expected from a death by overdose. 

Tom never went into detail about his reasons for suicide. Matt never stated it explicitly but the way he talked about himself revealed enough. His sad remarks about his 'ugly face' and how he 'wasn't pretty enough' made Edd sure he hated himself and couldnt take it anymore. It was a shame. 

But Matt was usually upbeat and happy when he wasn't in these spells of self-hatred. And a bit dim-witted. Just like Tord, he was too much. Either on the verge of tears or excitedly talking about a dog he saw out the window. Edd couldnt keep up with him. 

"Oh, um, sorry Edd." Matt said, stepping away from the mirror. "I-I just got frustrated. Im still mad that I can't see myself in this blasted thing. I guess I took it a bit far.." Edd was going to ask why Matt wanted to see himself if he hated his face but thought better of it. 

"It can be hard to adjust to, Matt." Edd said, giving Matt a smile. Matt returned it sadly. He heard a noise downstairs and perked up. It was weird how quick he could snap out of his depressive moods. He was oddly happy for someone who had killed himself. 

"Oooooo! Are Pauly and Patty home?" He asked excitedly. Matt had pet names for EVERYTHING. Edd cringed a bit.

"Just got back." Edd said.

"Yay! What do you think they brought home this time?" Matt asked. He was practically bouncing. 

"Just groceries." Edd stated. 

"JUST groceries? You never know how interesting groceries can be, Eddy! Im gonna go check it out!" Matt started hovering a few inches past the ground, zooming past Edd and out of the bathroom. Edd stumbled back at the sudden movement but luckily didn't fall. 

Edd huffed. Okay, both Matt and Tord were busy now. And Tom was..well, he had no idea. Edd didn't really have anything left to do.

He was back at square one. 

Edd decided to watch out the window. He used to do that when he was alive, just stare out a window for hours. It could be calming. And this one window in Paul's room looked right into the neighbor's house..

Paul and Patryk didn't like the neighbors. They made this obvious by the names they called them as they gossiped over dinner, the language making Edd wince. But he learned two people lived next door, Eduardo and Mark. Edd didn't know what they'd done to learn Paul and Patryk's hate. Nor did he care. But it was still fun to spy on them. 

He settled himself on Paul's bed and rested his elbows on the windowsill, hands cupped on his cheeks. He watched through his neighbor's window. A light was on but he couldnt see anybody. He sighed and let his eyes fall halfway. 

He didn't really process it as someone walked past the window. But he suddenly realized something was..wrong about it. His eyes opened fully again. He reasoned that his vision had been blurry then, no way whoever had walked past was..bluish?

He leaned in closer to the window, almost pressing his nose against it as he watched intently. Whoever it was walked back to the window. sighing and looked through it, up at the sky. No mistaking it now. This person was definitely blue. A lighter blue color. And it may have been the distance, but Edd swore the man was..see-through?

Edd took his hands off the windowsill and waved them wildly, trying to get the man's attention. If he were one of the human neighbors, he wouldn't notice Edd. After some excited flailing and no reaction, Edd thought he had just misread the whole situation. Maybe he was seeing things, the man wasn't really blue, he was an idiot..

Then the man looked over at him. And his small black eyes went wide. He stood up more straight, staring at Edd. Edd grinned. Had he really found another ghost? One that didn't already live with him? He focused hard, giving the most energy he could muster to open the window. He managed to push it up with a huff, and leaned out the window.

"Hey!" He called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Can you hear me?" 

The man nodded, confused. "Open your window! I wanna talk to you!"

The man obeyed and opened the window. 

"Hi! Um..h-how can you see me?" The man called anxiously. "N-normally, people can't.."

"Because Im a ghost, too!" Edd called. "You..you are a ghost, right? Um-Im Edd!"

"Im Jon! Are you really a ghost? I mean-if you weren't, you probably wouldn't be able to see or talk to me..I-I never thought I'd never meet another ghost!" The ghostly man, Jon called. 

"Me either!" Edd said with a little laugh. "You live on your own? Or are their any other ghosts there?"

"Other ghosts? Oh no, Ive been alone this whole time. But..well, Mark and Eduardo know Im here. It's-um-complicated. I-I don't really want to talk about it." Jon said apologetically. 

"It's alright. Your death can be a sensitive topic." Edd said. "So how long have you been living there? We've been in this house for..four, five years?"

"I've been here..um, ten years? Maybe more. I lived here before I..um..died..so maybe longer? Im not sure." Jon said. 

"That's a long time." Edd said with a little whistle. He couldnt imagine how lonely Jon was. He felt a bit selfish for complaining to himself how he was all alone with three other people. Jon would probably kill for someone to be able to see him again. Or is kill an insensitive word to use in this situation?

"S-so, do..you live with other ghosts? Thats what you're saying, right?" Jon asked. 

"Yeah! Theres Tom and Tord and Matt. Toms sad all the time but he does try to be friendly, Tords kind of…awful? In every way? And Matt is..quite the handful." Edd explained. 

"Wow..must be nice to have so many people to talk to." Jon sighed. 

"Its not as good as it sounds. Trust me, you aren't missing out." Edd reassured. 

"Jon?" Edd could hear someone yelling for Jon inside. "You in here?" 

"Yeah! Oh, um-I forgot, he can't hear me..sorry, its weird to have someone to see and hear you, I-hold on.." Jon said, he pushed something over in the room that Edd couldnt see. It didn't sound too bad.

"Good. It's such a pain to try and talk to you, you know that?" The man sighed. Edd could only guess this was Eduardo. He looked a little like Edd himself, which was..unnerving. "Well, we're setting up a Ouija board downstairs. Come on." And he walked out of the room. 

"He doesn't seem very nice." Edd commented. 

"No, no, he is, he just..he gets agitated sometimes. It's understandable, really." Jon said. "Im even more of an annoyance to him in death than in life."

Edd frowned. Poor guy. He hoped Jon didn't hate himself like Matt did. 

"I've gotta go, Edd. Would it..be okay if we talk again later?" Jon asked. 

"Of course! It's nice to finally talk to a new ghost." Edd said.

"And..maybe Matt and Tom and..Torn? Tord? Maybe I could talk to them, too!" Jon said.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Edd laughed. "But sure! Im sure they'd love to."

"Jon!" Someone yelled inside again. 

"Ah, ONE SECOND-wait, they cant-ugh! Well, goodbye, Edd!" Jon said. He gave a little wave and was gone. Edd smiled, still waving to his new friend after he was gone. 

He channeled his energy into closing the window again. He sighed and sunk down into Paul's bed. 

Edd could only feel bliss. He couldnt remember smiling so much since before his death. He closed his eyes, putting his hands behind his head.

Some people think ghosts can't feel emotions. But Edd was proving them wrong right now.

Because he was happy.


End file.
